


Wondering

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Wondering

**Title:** Wondering  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length:** ~600  
**Warning:** PG  
**A/N:** so short, so terribly short.

Yunho wonders how DBSK broke up just like that. He wonders if it was his doing, wonders if it was because the leader could not unite them properly. Wonders why Junsu was leaving with such a depressed expression.

He loves listening to Junsu sing. It’s the voice of a angel. He wonders why people can say that Junsu is blessed with such a voice with a straight voice. Could they not hear the years of hard work spent refining that voice? Could they not feel the surges of emotions laced in Junsu’s voice? Yunho wonders how people can see, can hear, but can’t understand.

He hates watching Junsu sing. He wonders why Junsu can sing with such honestly pained emotions, such a pained expression. He wonders, if he had led Junsu properly, like a proper leader should, if maybe then, Junsu wouldn’t have such a painful expression. And maybe then, Yunho’s heart wouldn’t cry every time Junsu sings.

Yunho wonders if he had kept closer tabs on Junsu if the other would’ve stayed, wonders why he couldn’t smile and say “Take good care of yourself” when Junsu left.

.

.

.

Yunho and Junsu both wonder if, they could’ve done anymore along the way to stop each other from visiting the hospital so much. They both wonder if perhaps, if they hadn’t met at SM, if they would’ve met elsewhere, wondered if their friendship would still have bloomed, wonder if they’d be able to close off any proximity, wondered if they’d still love each other.

.

.

.

Junsu wonders if he can still share memories with Yunho, wonders if he can create any more memories with the older man. The more he thinks about it, the scarier it becomes, with the possibility of that chance diminishing with each passing day.

He loves dancing with Yunho. It felt right when Yunho would stick out a hand and suggest with a charming smile “Junsu, come dance with me”. His heart will flutter and his limbs will move automatically, radiating with happiness.

He hates watching Yunho dance. Even though the dance may be dedicated to him, there was just something about Yunho dancing without him that seemed wrong. The music would pain his heart, and all Junsu can do is stare at the sweat that trails down Yunho’s neck.

Junsu wonders if he had stopped Yunho from wanting to debut, from being a leader, perhaps, maybe, he wouldn’t have to face all the criticisms as leader, wouldn’t have to have been a victim of poisoning, wouldn’t have had to shoulder all the responsibility of being DBSK. Junsu wonders if it’s guilt that’s preventing him from smiling at Yunho.

.

.

.

They wonder why, despite everything, their heart still yearns for one another, wonders why all that the sky can do is watch. There was a time when the words “I love you” meant so much, it meant everything, and now, they both wonder if the weight has slightly changed, they wonder if they could ever let those words slip meaningfully out of their lips again. As time ticks by, the two find themselves wondering when they’d next see each other.

They don’t mind how long it’ll take before their questions are answered.

.

.

.

It’s a starry night. Both Yunho and Junsu take a peek at the moon and shake their head. If men didn’t wonder if they could set foot on the moon, they’d never have been able to set foot on the moon. No man is a man if curiosity is not there. Not even a man whose life is dedicated to music. And that is something they don’t need to wonder about at all.


End file.
